


Had Enough

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>sequel to reluctantly.</i>  He was saying something, but I just stared.  He was dressed up again, looking like he was trying to press himself all nice for someone.  He never dressed up for me anymore.  No matter how many times I complimented him.  He always wore sweats and some old t-shirt with me.  He was too comfortable, and that had to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had Enough

**Zack’s POV.**

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down_

The next week is miserable.  Brian doesn’t really do much for the first three days but sit on the couch and watch us work.  He starts working again on the fourth, but he’s very distant and afraid to go anywhere without one of us.  It’s not until a full week has passed since the incident that he finally starts opening up.

 

He finds me Monday after that night in our bedroom, searching for a pair of jeans.

 

‘Hi,’ he whispers from the doorway, causing me to turn around abruptly.

 

‘You okay?’ I query, looking at him curiously.

 

‘Can I talk to you?’ he murmurs, staring at the floor and digging his toe into the carpet.

 

‘Sure.  Sit down.’

 

He tentatively sits on the bed, crossing his legs and glancing over at me as I sit opposite him.

 

‘I miss you.’

 

‘I’m right here,’ I say, slightly confused.

 

‘Not like that.  I miss being able to have you touch me and not freak out.’

 

Sighing, I reach forward and grab his hand, watching as he suppresses a flinch, ‘It’s okay.’

 

‘No, it’s not.  You’re not the one that hurt me.  I shouldn’t be afraid of you.’

 

‘You aren’t.  Matt was your best friend.  He was your lover.  He did something unthinkable and you’re afraid that it might happen again.  I promise you, I will never hurt you.  If you,’ I pause, swallowing a lump in my throat at the thought, ‘If you went back to Matt right now, I’d let you go.  Matt’s possessive.  You know that.’

 

‘Yeah.  Okay.  Well, I want you to know, I’m not going back.’

 

‘I would hope not.’

 

He lifts his eyes to meet mine and a small smile flitters across his thin lips.

 

‘Thanks, Zack.’

 

I just nod before moving to leave.

 

‘Wait,’ he rushes, squeezing my hand.

 

I arch an eyebrow, smiling as he leans forward and kisses me hard. _  
  
Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

Brian forgives people way too fast.  I think it’s partly because he feels bad for Matt and partly because he wants to finish the album, but I also believe there’s a part that actually still cares about Matt.  So, when I walk in on him fiddling with his phone, I instantly know what’s going through his head.

 

‘I’m gonna call him,’ he says as I sit next to him on the couch, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him against me tightly.

 

‘Just be strong.  You can do it.’

 

He nods, opens his phone, and dials Matt’s number.  I lean in so I can hear.

 

‘Hello?’ His voice sounds apprehensive… scared.

 

‘Hey, Matt,’ Brian barely whispers, a shudder running down his spine.

 

‘Hey.’

 

There’s an awkward pause before Brian breaks it, ‘I think you should come back to the studio.’

 

‘Are they putting you up to this?’

 

‘No.  They don’t even know I’m calling you.  Well, Zack does, but he just found out.’

 

‘Oh.’  I can _hear_ the hurt in his voice at the mention of my name and I almost feel bad.  Until I accidentally squeeze Brian’s shoulder and he winces painfully, glaring at me.  His bruises are still tender.

 

‘Sorry,’ I mouth, flattening my hand.

 

‘So… how about it?’ he continues, holding out his hand.  I lace mine with his, lying my head on his other shoulder.

 

‘I guess so.  Can you, like, forewarn them or something?  I’m not gonna get the shit beat out of me when I get there, am I?’

 

‘I won’t let them.’

 

‘Alright.  When?’

 

‘We were about to head over there.  Come by in, like, a half hour.  I’ll have to talk to them first.’

 

‘’Kay.  Bye… then.’

 

‘Later, Matt.’

 

Brian hangs up, takes a deep breath, and turns into me for a hug, shaking. _  
  
A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_

‘I’m gonna kill him,’ Jimmy says the second he finds out.

 

‘No,’ Brian says sternly, glaring over at him.

 

‘There’s no way he’s getting in here,’ Jason gripes, crossing his arms stubbornly.

 

‘Guys, _please_ ,’ Brian sighs, running a hand over his face, ‘I told him he could.  I’m fine, okay?  He’s coming.’

 

‘Not a fucking chance,’ Jason continues.

 

‘Fuck you, then.  Get out.’

 

‘What?’

 

Jason looks utterly befuddled as Brian points toward the door.

 

‘Either let him come or get the fuck out.’

 

‘Fine.  But we’re not being polite.’

 

Everyone just nods. _  
  
I see the way you go and say you’re right again  
Say you’re right again  
Heed my lecture_

**Matt’s POV.**

I’m a little more than afraid to enter Big Blue, so I’m sitting against it, trying to muster the courage to go in and face what I’ve done.

 

‘Yeah, I’ll be right back.’

 

My eyes widen at this familiar voice and I can’t even believe he’s coming out _here_.  Before I can even think to act, he’s pushing the door open and walking out, a cigarette in one hand and clicking his lighter in the other.  He stops the second his eyes fall on me.

 

‘Matt,’ he breathes, looking absolutely petrified.

 

‘Bri, you’re gonna light yourself on fire,’ I say, forgetting what’s happened and who I’m with for a moment as I stand up and reach for his lighter.

 

He almost falls over for how he jumps away from me.

 

‘Sorry,’ he hisses, going red and looking down.

 

‘Don’t be.  You have every right to not want to be around me.’

 

‘It’s not that.  I like being around you, Matt,’ he mutters, taking a drag of his cigarette.

 

‘You’re just scared of me,’ I acknowledge, nodding as he looks up.

 

‘I’m sorry.’

 

‘You apologize far too much.  I should be on my knees, begging forgiveness.’

 

‘Don’t.  It’s fine.’

 

‘I am sorry, though.  I want you to know that.  I never meant to hurt you.  I don’t know what happened.’

 

‘You were trashed and angry.  Regardless, I shouldn’t have cheated on you.’

 

The anger flares in me for a second at the thought of him and Zack, and I think he sees it because he takes a step toward the door, paling instantly.

 

‘I don’t know if this was such a good idea.’

 

‘It’s fine.’

 

‘Are you going to be able to see Zack and me together?’

 

‘I’ll manage.’

 

‘You have to more than manage.  You have to accept it, Matt.  You have no idea what this did to them.’

 

‘Them?  What about you?’

 

‘It’s been hard.  I’m still pretty sore.’

 

‘Are we ever going to get back to the way we used to be?  As friends?’

 

‘I have no idea.’

 

It’s probably one of the saddest things I can imagine, but it’s also my own fault he and I can barely talk… _  
  
Face down in the dirt_

_She said, this doesn't hurt_

_She said, I finally had enough_

**November.**

Our first interview after the CD is released is treacherous.  Everyone’s super nervous, Brian and Zack noticeably hold hands, and Steven’s _itching_ to ask.  The show is nearing its end when Steven finally sighs, closes his eyes, and then looks at us solemnly.

 

‘I can’t not ask.’

 

We all nod, Brian and I both looking down.  Zack squeezes his hand, giving him a reassuring smile before Steven plunges in,

 

‘ _Something_ happened while you guys were making the album, something that has switched the relationships _massively_ and _everyone_ is wondering what went down.’

 

We already have our alibi.

 

‘It just wasn’t working.  Matt and I had a fight,’ Brian says because he knows I can’t think about it.

 

‘How did you and Zack get together?’

 

‘It was a long time coming,’ Jimmy offers, putting forth a brave smile.

 

‘Matt?  Any comments?’

 

‘That’s it, man.  Plain and simple,’ I manage, my hands unsteady.

 

‘Okay, well, that’s all the time we have.  Thanks for coming, guys.’

 

‘Thanks for having us,’ Zack says, smiling falsely and nodding.

 

Brian and I don’t talk for two weeks after that. _  
  
_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It’s coming round again_

**One year later.**

It was a tough day.  Zack and Brian had just gotten engaged, they were already making plans, and everyone was refusing to speak to me.  I knew what they were all waiting for, but it was so hard to think about.

 

I was sitting on the couch in my house, watching TV, when there was a soft knock on the door.

 

‘It’s open!’ I yell, sighing.

 

‘Hey,’ _his_ voice whispers a few moments later.

 

I swear I nearly jumped out of my skin.

 

‘Brian?’ I query, facing him and backing up.

 

‘Yeah, man,’ he says, sounding the slightest bit sarcastic.  He’s slowly been acting more and more himself around me, but not to the extent where I should be grateful.

 

‘Why are you here?’

 

‘I – umm – I wanted to talk to you,’ he stammers, looking at the ground and digging his toe into the carpet.

 

‘What’s up?’

 

‘I’m really sorry for… y’know… cheating on you and all that.  It was really selfish of me.  I shouldn’t have strung you along like that,’ he admits, and I can see that he’s shaking a little.

 

Taking a deep breath, I close the distance between us, put my hands on his shoulders, and wait for him to look at me.

 

‘I’m sorry, too, Bri.  I never intended to hurt you.  I just want you to be happy.  I guess I didn’t really show that that time.’

 

‘Not really.’

 

‘Are you okay, kid?’

 

He takes in a shaky breath, not meeting my gaze, before nodding a little.  He rolls his eyes, looks straight at me, and nods again.

 

‘Yeah.  I think I’m good now.  I just really wanna be friends again.’

 

‘Sounds good.’

 

I start to move away until he holds out his arms and I comply, knowing this is probably the last hug I’ll get for a _long_ time.

 

‘You and Zack are perfect for each other, by the way,’ I whisper, smiling sadly as he thanks me.  He’ll be crying before he even gets back to his car, but it’s okay.  As long as he’s in my life again.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend_

_One day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found_ ****


End file.
